That evening/Woody's accident/Going to Pizza Planet (RaCAoTS)
This is the scene where Woody accidentally knocks Buzz out the window in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Toy Story. scene changes to evening. A FOR SALE sign and a SOLD sign stands outside Andy's house. In his room, Andy is playing with Woody and Buzz Andy Davis: To infinity and beyond! (making flying and exploding noises) Davis comes in Mrs. Davis: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Pizza Planet? Andy Davis: Pizza Planet?! Oh, cool! drops Woody and Buzz and follows her out of the room. When they're gone, Woody and Buzz unfreeze with Woody pushing Buzz off him and brush himself when he heard them talking Mrs. Davis: Go wash your hands and I'll get Molly ready. Andy Davis: Can I bring some toys? Mrs. Davis: You can bring one toy. Andy Davis: Just one? Woody: One toy? looks at Buzz and picked up a black pool ball with a number 8 on it Woody: Will Andy pick me? shakes it and a message appears, saying "Don't count on it." Woody: Don't count on it?! (groans in anger) Potato Head and Hamm who are playing a game of cards down below, hear Woody groaning in frustration Oisin Ryan: Is something wrong with Woody? Conaria Lacey: Don't worry about him, Oisin. At least it's going well. Jessie Primefan: Me too. Meg Griffin: Count me in. Woody: (yells) throws the ball down and it rolls over the desk and fall behind it. The thud caught Woody's attention and he look down to see the ball wedged at the bottom. He turn his attention to Buzz who is looking for some "tools" to fix his ship. Woody then sees RC asleep on top of some boxes and a sly grin comes to his face as he got an idea on how to get Andy's attention to him Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. I think Woody is planing. Woody: Buzz!! Oh, Buzz, Buzz Lightyear!! Buzz Lightyear, thank goodness! We've got trouble! Buzz Lightyear: Trouble? Where?Woody: (pointing to the place where the ball fell) Down there. Just down there. A helpless toy...it's...it's trapped, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: Then we have no time to lose! Buzz runs to the spot, Woody tip-toed over to RC and grab his remote whilst start him up, opening his eyes in the progress Cody Fairbrother: Uh-oh! Orla Ryan: This is not good. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Buzz Lightyear: I don't see anything. Woody: Oh, he's there. Just, just keep looking! sends RC towards Buzz at full throttle Buzz Lightyear: What kind of a toy...? sees RC coming, gasps and jump out of the way just as RC hits the bulletin board. Orla and Mr. Potato Head gasp as the pushpins fall down and land around Buzz leaving him unharmed. Then the board falls on the globe and it roll towards Buzz who runs from it. Woody, Ryan, Meg and Sean and his kids watches in horror as Buzz runs from the globe but trips on some pencils and falls. He rolled over to the windowsill out of it's way ad the globe roll past him and hit a tablelamp which swung around. Woody ducked his head to avoid getting hit by the lamp but Buzz wasn't so lucky as it knocks him out the window and he did the Wilhelm Scream Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky and the Technorganic Empire: BUZZ! screams Woody: Buzz! plummets down into some bushes beside the house Slinky Dog: I don't see him in the driveway! I think he bounced into Sid's yard. step back unnoticed, feeling guilty Rex: Oh, Buzz! Queen Ryanara: Poor Buzz. Sci-Ryan: It's like Linda killed Connor Lacey. Evil Anna: Yeah. revs his engine Rex: Hey, everybody. RC's trying to say something! RC: his engine Rex: What is it, boy? Mr. Potato Head: He said that this is no accident. Toys: Huh? Bo Peep: What do you mean? Mr. Potato Head: I mean Humpty Dumpty is pushed. at Woody By Woody! Toys and Ryan and Friends: What?! Woody: Wait a minute. You, you don't think I meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you Potato Head? Mr Potato Head: That's Mr Potato Head to you, you back-stabbing murderer! Woody: Now, it was an accident! Guys, c'mon now, you...you gotta believe me. Slinky: We believe you, Woody. (looking at Rex for support) Right, Rex? Rex: Well, ye-- n-- I don't like confrontations. Conaria Lacey: We also believe you, Woody. You were meant to knock Buzz behind the desk? Woody: Yes, Conaria. And it is an accident. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you didn't and my team and I believe you. Unlike Nega-Sparkle. pops out of the bucket Sarge: Where's your honor, dirtbag? You're an absolute disgrace! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO... HEY!!!! puts the lid on the bucket, muting Sarge's voice Mr. Potato Head: You couldn't handle Buzz cuttin' in on your playtime, could ya, Woody? Didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy, so you got rid of him! Well, what if Andy starts playin' with me more, Woody, huh? You gonna knock me outta the window, too!? Hamm: I don‘t think we should give him a chance. Including Ryan, Meg and their friends. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts